Perderte fue Perderme
by AguussThiinhaaCullen
Summary: 100% Ulquihime medio triston pero lindo


Hola, aqui reportandose AguussThiinhaaCullen con su nuevo fic "Perderte fue Perderme", perdon por las faltas, este es mi primer y espero no ultimo fanfic ulquihime, ya hice una Ichiruki, que es la pareja que amo!, Hitsukarin y uno de crepusculo y me dio inspiracion para uno Ulquihime, Orihime me cae bien mientras no se meta en el ichiruki todo piola, bueno, este fic es medi triston, pero 100% Ulquihime, es despues de que muere Ulquiorra y si aparece Ulquiorra y no como un recuerdo per tampoco vivo agddshghdfjaiojm bueno leanlo y me van a a entender, lo narra Orihime y creo que eso es todo, nos vemos abajo ;)

"Perderte fue perderme"

Sola en un rincon de mi habitacion con lagrimas en los ojos despues de fingir una sonrisa, ¿Por que lo hicieron? ¿Por que te mataron?, tu eras el enemigo pero no tendrian que haberlo hecho, el dolor en mi pecho se hace mas grande y mas insoportable, te extraño y demasiado como para pensar en otra cosa. Tun poco en tiempo te volviste mi mundo y ahora me siento sola en medio de una oscuridad que absorve todo a su alrededor, nuevas lagrimas caen por mismejillas y no puedo pararlas, que voy a hacer ahora, tomar venganza contra mis amigos cuando ellos son mas y tiene mas poder que yo, "Ellos no sabian", esa escusa no va a servir ahora, siento un odio hacia ellos, ¿Por que ellos son felices y yo sufro?, nunca fui alguien envidiosa, siempre supe aceptar cuando pierdo algo, pero nunca perdi mi felicidad y dudo volverla a encontrar, al principio creo que fue por que se parecia a Kurosaki (NA: No voy a poner Kurosaki-kun por que me da ganas de marala cuando lo dice en Anime-Manga-Fic-Imagen-Parodia o en cualquier cosa) pero despues me di cuenta que eran diferentes y lo preferi a el antes de cualquiera, le entrege todo de mi, me entrege en cuerpo y alma a el (NA:Creo que ya saben lo que significa ¬¬) y ahora sufro mas que nunca, por que no estas y yo si, ¿Por que no me mataron con tigo?, ese ubiera sido mi mayor deseo, yo era tu princesa y tu mi principe, siempre te lo dije, siempre vas a ser mi principe que me dio felicidad, nunca pense que te perderia y esperaba que eso nunca llegara a pasar, aunque ahora parece muy obio. Todo de ti era perfecto, tu pelo azabache, tan lacio y suave, tus ojos verdes que eran tan profundo y que sentia que podia perderme en ellos con tan solo mirarlos, tu piel palida y suave como la porcelana mas fina y costosa del mundo, tus labios que con tan solo un rose hacia que me volviera adicta a ellos, tus brasos que al abrasarme me davan tranquilidad y que hacian que me sienta en casa y tu cuerpo de dios Griego, todo de ti era perfecto, hasta tu nombre "Ulquiorra", nunca pense sentirme tan feliz con solo una mirada o unas palabras tuyas y ahora estoy sola, traando de meterme en un mundo donde estemos los dos y nadie mas, pero recuerdos aparecen sin que yo quiera, recordar como te mataron hace que se rompa el corazon en mil pedazos y aun mas, "¡POR QUE LO MATASTE ICHIGO! ¡EL QUE TE HIZO!" si es mas que obio que viniste para matar a Grimwow(NA:No se como se escribia el nombre pero creo que saben quien es), ¿Por que tambien a el?, todos son felices, Kurosaki con Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun con Nemu-san y Tatsuki-chan con Abarai-san y yo sin ti, no puedo con este dolor y se que con el tiempo no se ira, por que te perdi para siempre y no te voy a poder recuperar, Perderte fue perderme, y no me importta seguirte hasta la muerte para recuperarte, voy a la cocina y habro el cajon donde veo un cuchillo, se que es un locura, pero tu eres mi mundo y espero encontrarte, lo hacerco a mi muñeca y siento un dolor punzante en mi mano, pero no tan fuerte como el de mi corazon, veo toda la sangre salir y siento que pierdo la conciencia, me despierto en un lugar blanco, y puedo verte ahi parado mirandome con ternura.

-Que haces aqui.- dijiste asombrado y me secaste las lagrimas de felicidad-No tenias que venir-

-No podia vivir sin ti- te abraze, nunca pense que amaria tanto a alguien.

-Pero ahora tienes que vivir por alguien mas.-dijiste con una sonrisa.

-No te entiendo, por quien devo vivir.-

-Ya lo vas a entender, ahora despierta y se feliz por el, que seas feliz me ara a mi tambien feliz- dijiste para despues besarme, no se cuanto estuvimos asi, minutos, horas, nose.

-No quiero estrar sin ti- volvi a llorar-No quiero no volver a verte.

-Mi princesa, nuestros lazos son tan fuertes que cada vez que cierres los ojos yo voy a estar ahi para ti, nunca nos dejaremos de ver, pero ahora vive por el, el te necesita.-dijiste para empezar a devanecerte.

-¿Quien me necesitas?-

-Ya lo sabras, nos vemos luego Orihime-

Desperte en un cuarto blanco sobre una camilla, estaban todos alli, y me miraban preocuados y con enojo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kuchiki-san

-Si, por que estan aqui, por que estoy aqui-

-Yo tengo una pregunta antes- dijo tranquila antes de explotar-¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS TRATASTE DE SUICIDARTE?-

-No lo entenderias- dije simplemente.

-Toma- dijo Kurosaki y me entrego una carta para volver a su antigua posicion abrazo a Kuchiki-san, antes me ubiera dolido pero ahora ni me importa, abri la carta y empeze a leer, ahora entiendo lo que decia mi principe- Y espero que puedas explicarlo-

-Estoy embarazada- esa noticia me cayo como un balde de agua fria, con 16 años, sin famila y con el padre del bebe muerto tendria que estar devastada, pero estoy feliz y mucho.

-¿Que piensas hacer? Lo vas a abortar ¿O no?-dijo ishida, Como diablos pensaba que podia hacer eso.

-Obiamente lo tender, es algo nuestro y daria mi vida por protegerlo, el se fue pero me dejo algo hermoso.-

-¿De quien es?- dijieron todos juntos.

-De Ulquiorra y mio, es algo solo nuestro, y el no era como ustedes lo veian, lo mataron, pero tengo algo que me lo va a recordar siempre, por que lo ame y lo amo y el tambien me amo a mi, Perderte fue perderme, pero te encontre y tengo algo nuestro, aunque nadie mas te pueda ver, yo te vere cada vez que ciere los ojos, Te amo.

Aca otra vez con ganas de joder xDDDD, si llegaron aca es que terminaron de leer, y si no Leanlo plissssss!, aca un acuerdo, si son 5 comentarios hago otro capitulo, y si son 6 hago otro capitulo en el que Ulqui reviva, ustedes deciden, si quieren pongan el nombre que les gustaria para el Baby, no importa si son anonimos o lo que sea, todos son validos. Aclaro que como maximo va a quedar con 2 capitulos unicamente.

Reviews:Otro Capi :D


End file.
